Temptation
by annh cullen
Summary: Summary: En el cumpleaños numero 21 de Bella, sus mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice planean un viaje inolvidable a la playa de Cancún… y vaya que fue inolvidable….. -¡Este es un Hotel XXX!- Grito Bella cuando vio pasar a un hombre desnudo junto a ella en la recepción del hotel.
1. Chapter 1

******Los personajes no son míos, pero eso ya lo sabemos, yo solo juego con ellos para dor placer a todos :B**

* * *

**Vacaciones**

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!— fue lo primero que escuché, incluso antes de abrir mis ojos, esas dos ya estaban brincando sobre mi cama.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Levántate y sopla a las velitas!— gritaba Alice mientras pegaba brinquitos encima de mi cama. Como pude me levanté y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, eran apenas las siete de la mañana del de un sábado… ¡En vacaciones! Solo a mis amigas se les ocurría hacerme esto.

Traté de hundirme en la cama y taparme con las cobijas, pero inmediatamente tuve a Rosalie encima de mí.

—Ah no, señorita... Te levantarás ahora mismo y soplarás las velitas de tu maravilloso pastel— Rodé los ojos y me levanté; esta vez con más decisión, para después soltar una gran carcajada, mi "Maravilloso pastel" estaba conformado por tres _waffles_ para descongelar… medio congelados, estas mujeres no sabían ni usar el horno de microondas…

—Espero que no quieran que le dé una mordida a eso, seguro me quedaré sin dientes— me reí de ellas, Rosalie estrechó sus ojos hacia mí y Alice puso cara de culpabilidad, pero ninguna comentó nada —Está bien, está bien— Le soplé a la única vela que tenía mi "Maravilloso pastel".

— ¿Pediste un deseo?— preguntó Alice con su voz cantarina y yo quise rodarle los ojos.

— Claro que lo pedí, Alice— fingí la mejor sonrisa que pude.

— ¡Pues se te acaba de cumplir tu deseo!— gritó Rosalie sacando un sobre de detrás de su espalda que no había notado — ¡Vamos ábrelo, ábrelo!— gritó mientras las dos aplaudían.

Y en ese momento supe que este cumpleaños iba a ser peor de lo que imaginaba ayer por la noche.

Lentamente —y con mucho miedo—, abrí el sobre amarillo, tenía varias hojas y al principio no entendí de que se trataba… pero cuando les puse un poco más de atención empecé a negar con la cabeza.

—Oh no… no, no, no… ¡No pueden obligarme!— grité como una loca mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Rosalie arqueó una de sus perfectas y rubias cejas.

— Oh nena, claro que podemos— Soltó una de sus sonrisitas de suficiencia.

— ¡Vamos Bella! Van a ser unas vacaciones épicas— canturreó Alice —. Sabes muy bien que Rose y yo teníamos el plan de viajar ¿Qué mejor forma de festejar tu cumpleaños que con un viaje?

—No sé, chicas— susurré pensativa— Ni siquiera me gusta ir a las playas de mi País ¡No quiero atravesar media América para ir a otra playa! – gimoteé como niña chiquita.

— Vamos, Bella; no arruines esto… será muy divertido, además el hotel que elegimos es muy recreativo— Rosalie movió sus cejas sugestivamente —En una de esas al fin pierdes tu virginidad— se mofó.

—Ustedes son las peores amigas que tengo— gruñí.

—Oh nena, somos las únicas amigas que tienes— quise estampar la cara de Rosalie en una ventana, solo no lo hice porque sabía que la que terminaría estampada sería yo.

— No, me niego; no iré a una playa de México a usar bikinis que no me gustan, tampoco a emborracharme porque odio tomar y mucho menos iré a encontrar a algún tipo grotesco que me quiera toquetear… ¡Me niego! ¡No iré!— grité mientras corría y me encerraba en el baño.

…

Así que aquí estoy, Isabella Marie Swan, el día de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno, próxima graduada en Administración de empresas con dos gigantescas maletas que no sé qué contienen –Y en realidad no quiero saber— en el aeropuerto Sea-Tac esperando un vuelo que nos lleve a Cancún.

* * *

**Bueno, tal vez les sorprenda que suba este capitulo de nuevo, peeeero, les aviso que ya tengo una Beta :) la adorable Tamynna me esta ayudando a corregir los horrores que había cometido al escribirlo, asi que corregiremos estos y en cuanto acabemos empezare a publicar un capi a la semana :) muchos besos a todos **


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios pero eso ya lo sabemos, algunas escenas de esta historia (la escencia general de los primeros capitulos) pertenecen a mi amiga A. que en realidad vivio esto... sii sii yo tambien la odio... jajaja ok aqui el segundo capitulo :)

* * *

Uffff… por fin afuera de esos incomodos asientos… no se cuantas horas viajamos, pero yo las sentí como 20, mi cuello y mi espalda duelen, tengo ganas de hacer pis –no me gusta usar el de los aviones, de solo imaginar que todos los desechos de los demás pasajeros están debajo de mi… iiuuggg- y mis ojos se cierran de sueño, ¡Que mejor forma de pasar mi cumpleaños! –nótese mi sarcasmo.

Lo único bueno es que el hotel esta a menos de 1 hora del aeropuerto de Cancún y que ¡Gracias a Dios! Son las 8 de la noche, solo estoy esperando poder llegar a mi habitación –si, mis amigas reservaron una habitación para cada quien- y poder tirarme a la cama y dormir hasta –al menos- mañana a las 11 de la mañana.

Cuando subimos al coche que esta esperándonos para llevarnos al hotel me recargo en el asiento y me duermo inmediatamente.

-Bella, Bellitaaaa- escucho un canturreo a lo lejos- Belli Beeeeeellsss- hmmmm que se calle

-¡Isabella!- escucho un grito en mi oído y brinco del miedo, abro mis ojos parpadeando rápidamente tratando de ver que es lo que pasa.

-¡Rosalie!- le grito reprobatoriamente mientras ella me da una sonrisa sarcástica

-Llevamos mas de 5 minutos tratando de despertarte…. Ya llegamos- sonríe como el gato Cheshire (n/a el gato de Alice in Wonderland)

-Ya voy, ya voy- bostezo y me retuerzo tratando de despertar completamente, cuando bajo del auto me doy cuenta que el botones ya tiene nuestras maletas acomodadas y todos me miran, me sonrojo como un tomate _para variar_

Rodeo el auto y me doy cuenta que nuestro hotel esta a solo unos metros de la playa, no se exactamente que hora sea, pero la luna grande y redonda se refleja en el mar de un modo fantástico, y hay muchísimas estrellas en el cielo, es una vista magnifica, y eso unido a el aroma y la brisa del mar me hace pensar por primera vez en todo el día que tal vez este viaje no es del todo una mala idea.

-Chicas creo que daré una vuelta por la playa- volteo sonriendo se ve todo realmente hermoso

-¡Si si si!- grita Alice dando brincos - ¿Puedo ir contigo Belli?- pregunta con su cara de cachorrito, que consiste en un gracioso puchero con su labio inferior sobresaliendo, sus cejas levantadas pero juntas y sus –de por si grandes-ojo al doble de su tamaño normal mientras pestañea rápidamente y junta sus manos en forma de suplica.

Sonrío involuntariamente, a pesar de todo lo que me hacen –que generalmente me molesta- ellas son las únicas amigas reales que tengo, las que no importa lo que pase o lo que yo haga ellas siempre estarán ahí, y de pronto la nostalgia de cumpleaños me aborda completamente y tengo tantas ganas de llorar que corro a abrazar a Alice y jalar a Rosalie para unirla a nuestro abrazo grupal.

-Oh chicas, no saben cuanto las quiero, yo estaría perdida sin ustedes, aunque al principio pensé que este viaje no me gustaría creo que estaba equivocada, ustedes me conocen aun mejor que yo misma, de verdad muchas gracias por todo- les digo con lagrimas en los ojos, Alice esta en la misma situación que yo mientras asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y Rosalie –que es la mas fuerte de las 3- solamente tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que tomes muy en cuenta esto cuando entres al hotel- sonríe aun mas mientras Alice suelta una pequeña carcajada

-¿Por…-

-¡Ya lo veras!- me interrumpe Alice –Ahora ¿Qué paso con esa caminata por la playa?- sonrío y asiento con la cabeza soltándome por fin de nuestro abrazo grupal

-Vayan ustedes chicas, yo recojo las llaves de las habitaciones y subo las maletas las veo en- verifica el reloj de su muñeca- en 20 minutos en recepción ¿Esta bien?- Alice y yo asentimos mientras salimos corriendo como niñas chiquitas hacia la playa.

Justo donde termina el pavimento e inicia la playa nos quitamos nuestros zapatos y vagamos descalzas por la playa, nos sentamos justo donde las olas tranquilas rosan nuestros pies mientras ambas vemos hacia el cielo

-Esto es muy hermoso- dice Alice en un murmuro

-Sip- asiento con la cabeza, y cuando una ola moja mis pies se me ocurre una idea, finjo masajear mis dedos de los pies mientras espero que otra ola llegue, cuento regresivamente en mi mente, 3... 2...1… la siguiente ola llega y agarro un puño de agua que lanzo hacia la cara de Alice que chilla como una niña loca y se para, sé que va a perseguirme así que me levanto rápidamente y hecho a correr hacia el hotel.

-Me la pagaras Isabella, me la pagaras- grita Alice mientras corre detrás de mi, estoy a salvo, por ahora, ya que casi llego a la entrada del hotel, el menos ahora no me puede mojar.

Un poco más relajada volteo a ver a que tanta distancia viene Alice de mi –que sigue gritando como me matara y me comerá en tacos- suelto una risita y corro mas rápido hasta que algo me detiene abruptamente y acabo tirada de culo en el piso –demonios seguro me estampe con un poste- pienso, esta no seria la primera vez, me levanto sobándome mi trasero y giro con cara de enfurruñada para encontrarme la cosa mas hermosa que e visto jamás, y para mi desgracia no es un poste.

-_Discúlpame*_- pronuncia el guapo hombre en lo que yo supongo es español, no se que quiere decir pero sonrío tontamente, creo que estoy babeando

-_No te entendí**- _suelto una risita y el Adonis frente a mi sonríe

-¿No eres de aquí?- pronuncia en un perfecto ingles británico, yo muevo mi cabeza negativamente aun babeando, el levanta las cejas divertido y se que quiere que hable

-Soy de Seattle- respondo sin dejar de ver sus ojos verdes

-Bien chica Seattle soy de Londres- sonríe y me da la mano, la miro embobada por un momento y luego me doy un golpe mental, extiendo mi mano y se la doy

-Soy Bella- le muestro mi más encantadora sonrisa

-Soy Anthony- suelta mi mano y casi quiero gruñirle

-¿Hey chico vas a entrar al hotel o no?- grita un mastodonte, con el mismo acento británico

-Si McCarty si- contesta mi Anthony- Lo siento Bella debo irme- sonríe y agacha su cabeza.. aaahhh suspiro, todo un caballero.

Se gira y camina hacia dentro del hotel lo observo entrar embobada hasta que escucho el claxon de un coche pitar y me doy cuenta que estoy en media carretera, me sonrojo como tomate y corro hacia la banqueta donde Alice me da una mirada suspicaz.

-Te perdonare eso solo por que.. ¡El tipo es guapísimo!- grita, y me sonrojo aun mas volteando inmediatamente para asegurarme que Anthony ya no puede oírnos y entonces caigo en la cuenta- ¡Estamos en el mismo hotel! Hago el bailecito de victoria en mi mente.

-Chicas- grita Rosalie que esta en la entrada del hotel, caminamos hacia ella y sonrío como boba recordando los sucesos de minutos antes

-Bella- Rosalie me habla con ese tono de culpabilidad- quiero que cuando entres ahí recuerdes esas bellas palabras que nos dijiste cuando llegamos- no me da tiempo de contestarle, me agarra de la mano y me arrastra hasta la recepción, en el transcurso veo a una pareja completamente desnuda caminar frente a nosotras ¡Vaya que son liberales en este país!

La amable señorita nos da una copia de la llave de cada habitación y una hoja de introducción del hotel, la leo por encima hasta que algo llama mi atención…

**"Bienvenidos al TEMPTATION RESORT CANCUN**

**Un hotel donde tus mas grandes fantasías eróticas serán cumplidas"**

Levanto mi cabeza y veo a un hombre –completamente desnudo- sonreírme descaradamente y todo cae en su lugar.

-Alice y Rosalie- giro mi cabeza furibunda hacia ellas- ¡Esto es un hotel porno!- grito

* * *

*el disculpame de nuestro amado Anthony es dicho en español, recuerden que Bella es de Seattle, y Anthony de Londres así que se supone que ellos deberían hablar en ingles

** la respuesta de Bella es en ingles :)

bieen aclarado el punto anterior que les esta pareciendo la historia? ¡Yo estoy que me muero de felicidad! en solo un capitulo 10 RRs, 15 Favs y 19 follows.. NO ME LO CREO! muchas graciiiaaas!

ahoraaa entrando a los temas que les interesan.. jaja me han preguntado cada cuando actualizare.. tratare (ojo en el TRATARE) jajaja de actualizar cada 3 dias, es decir, un dia si un dia no... pero con eso de que en la universidad me odian... no se los aseguro mucho lo que si es que al menos CADA SEMANA tendran un nuevo capi n_n asi que por eso no se preocupen TRATAE DE SER AUTORA RESPONSABLE *cara de alice*

ahoraaaaaaaa... una guapa mujer me acaba de mandar un PM... ofreciendose a ser mi beta MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por el ofrecimiento.. yo queria preguntarles a ustedes... nunca he considerado tener una beta (eso es por que siempre pense que las autoras importantes son las que tienen betas.. es decir NAOBI CHAN... ANJUDARK... BETZACOSTA.. etc etc, oseaa LAS AUTORAS CHIN...NAS jaja nunca me considere asi... asi que nunca considere una BETA xD ) ustedes que opinan? por que yo escribo para ustedes n-n buuueeenoo..

ESPERO SUS TOMATAZOS :) muaak


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son mios pero eso ya lo sabemos, algunas escenas de esta historia (la escencia general de los primeros capitulos) pertenecen a mi amiga A. que en realidad vivio esto... sii sii yo tambien la odio... jajaja ok aqui el tercer capitulo :)

* * *

CAPITULO 3

_-Alice y Rosalie- giro mi cabeza furibunda hacia ellas- ¡Esto es un hotel porno!- grito_

Las dos me dieron una sonrisita apenada girando la cara, gire para ver lo que ellas observaban y me sonrojo completamente, alrededor nuestro habia al menos 6 parejas –la mayoría desnudas- observándonos con diversión, Rose me tomo por los brazos y se apresuró a meterme en el elevador mas cercano, yo había entrado en un estado de shock, no me podía creer lo que esas dos habían hecho ¡Traerme a un hotel pornográfico! ¡A MI!

Salimos del elevador en el piso 8 y me dirigieron a la puerta 812, la que suponía yo era mi habitación, Rose saco de su pantalón la tarjeta y abrió la habitación.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- grite cuando observe la decoración de la habitación, los colores eran en su mayoría negros y rojos, la luz tenue dando una sensación de sensualidad con solo poner un paso dentro, pero eso no era lo peor… a no, lo peor eran los cuadros colgados de las paredes, todos… TODOS tenían una posición sexual diferente ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡¿A dónde me habían traído mis amigas?!

-Creo que me siento mal- me queje entrando a la habitación y tirándome en la cama, por suerte era demasiado suave, tal vez podría pasármela todo el tiempo dentro de la habitación en esta suave cama.

-¡Oh vamos Bella!- murmuro Rosalie- ¡No seas exagerada!- bufe y di la vuelta en la cama para enterrar mi cara en las almohadas.

-¿Sabes algo Bella?- dijo Alice. Gemí en respuesta- El guapo de allá abajo esta en este mismo hotel, así que…. Bueno después de todo quizá no sea tan malo- sentí el calor recorrer mis mejillas mientras sonreía un poco contra las almohadas.

-¿Qué guapo?- pregunto Rose con voz urgida, Alice le empezó a contar inmediatamente mientras yo me imaginaba "_mis mas grandes fantasías eróticas cumplidas" _con ese guapo de Anthony, entonces me sonroje mas y sonreí como boba, quizás Alice tendría razón y esto no estaba tan mal.

El jaloneo de mi blusa me saco de mi ensueño y cuando fui consciente de que pasaba Rose y Alice ya me habían girado y estaban ambas frente a mi.

-Mira Bella- empezó Rose, con cara seria- Se que tan vez nos extralimitamos un poco- enarque un a ceja- esta bien, esta bien, quizás exageramos mucho al traerte aquí sin que tu supieras nada ¡Pero tienes 21 años y la virginidad intacta! Sé que no eres el tipo de persona que va y se acuesta con el primer hombre que se le insinué, pero también sé que si no te dábamos una ayudadita ¡No lo harías nunca! Y este lugar es como Las Vegas…. ¡Pero mejor por que es en otro país!- exclamo dando brinquitos.

Suspire. Tal vez tenían razón, siempre me había guiado por lo moral, y para ser sincera me daba un poco de miedo tener relaciones, aquí seria el lugar perfecto ya que… si lo hacia mal no tendría que ver al tipo por el resto de mi vida.

-Chicas… yo sé que se preocupan por mi, y con esto que les voy a decir no quiero que se pongan como locas pero…- las dos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y yo solté una risita- tal vez tengan razón, la verdad siempre tuve miedo de… pues… de hacer el amor con alguien, no se… es algo muy complicado de explicar, pero si aquí lo intento con alguien y termino aplastándole el dedo chiquito del pie con la pata de la cama, al menos no tendré que volver a verle la cara nunca- me sonroje mientras mis amigas soltaban una gran carcajada.

-Ok Bella- empezó Alice- aquí encontraras con quien deshacerte de ese feo problema que tienes entre las piernas… si no es que ya lo encontraste- movió las cejas sugestivamente- y puedes estar muy tranquila por que aquí nadie te va a juzgar, ya que todos están aquí para lo mismo- sonrió

-Ok… pero… ¿Cómo… hmm.. cómo hago que alguien venga aquí para.. _eso conmigo_?- pregunte sonrojada.

-Simplemente encuentras a alguien que te guste, te acercas y le dices que te gusta… y ya- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros- Es justo como dijo Alice… todos estamos aquí para _eso_, así que duerme por ahora amiga, mañana en la mañana saldremos a cazar al hombre perfecto para ti- se despidieron y salieron cada quien a sus habitaciones.

Por mas que intente dormir no pude, así que en vez de estar dando vueltas como loca por la cama me decidí a trazar un plan de acción, lo intentaría, por mi y por mis amigas lo intentaría, quería hacer el amor –_o tener sexo-_ con alguien, siempre lo quise pero nunca me había atrevido, así que esta era mi oportunidad, y creo que ya había elegido a quien, Alice y Rose tenían razón, todos en este hotel estaban aquí para una cosa, el mensaje era claro… así que esperaba que Anthony fuera el "_hombre perfecto para mi"_.

…

…

No supe en que momento de la noche me quede dormida, per desperté cuando Alice brinco encima de mi, me metió a la ducha y me empezó a llenar de cremas y cosas en todo el cuerpo, no fui muy consiente de todo lo que hicieron conmigo, ya que ambas se dedicaban a hacerle algo a diferentes pares de mi cuerpo, y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poner atención, así que cuando acabaron y me pusieron frente al espejo mi quijada se cayo hasta el piso.

Me habían metido en un bikini azul marino que apenas cubría lo necesario, mi piel brillaba por las cremas y se veía muy suave a la vista, mi cabello estaba atado en la cima de mi cabeza con un chongo que dejaba escapara pequeños mechones por todos lados, habían maquillado un poco mis ojos haciéndolos ver profundos y tenia las uñas de las manos y los pies pintadas de rojo, estaba apunto de decirles que no saldría así vestida de mi habitación, pero recordé lo que me había dicho a mi misma la noche pasada, solté un largo suspiro y sonreí, hoy _tenia _que ser el día.

..

..

Estábamos en las tumbonas junto a la alberca, yo estaba en medio de Rose- que llevaba un bikini rojo- y Alice –quien estaba _vestida_ de verde- habíamos pedido piñas coladas al guapo camarero y ahora estábamos disfrutando el espectáculo de la alberca, estaban haciendo una clase de concursos de pedir… había dos equipos y el presentador pedía cualquier cosa, así el primer equipo en salir de la alberca, conseguir lo que habían pedido y regresar ganaba puntos.

El juego acabo y el presentador llamo a otros dos equipos a participar, un grupo de chicas que estaban frente a nosotras se ofrecieron a ser uno, el presentador pedía que alguien mas se animara, Rose quería ir pero me negué profundamente, con mi suerte terminaría descalabrada el primer día de mis vacaciones.

Pero en ese momento el mastodonte, Anthony y otro muchacho rubio entraron a la alberca, el mastodonte rápidamente se ofreció a ser el otro equipo y los tres se metieron a la alberca a ponerse frente al presentador, yo estaba toda sonrojada y babeando, Anthony llevaba un traje de baño negro pegado, que mostraba unos atributos MUY buenos, Alice y Rose se acomodaron mejor para disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Bien bien, tenemos a los dos equipos- empezó el presentador en un perfecto ingles- ya saben las reglas, yo pediré algo y el primer equipo en conseguirlo y traerlo gana un punto, el primer equipo que junte 8 puntos gana un pase VIP para los mejores lugares de Cancún COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS para 4 personas… así que ¿Listos?- todos gritaron de conformidad y el juego empezó.

El primer articulo que pidió fue un condón con sabor a fresa, todos reímos mientras el rubio corría a salir de la alberca y entre el mastodonte y Anthony les lanzaban agua a las chicas del otro equipo para detenerlas, cuando por fin una logro salir de todo eso el rubio ya regresaba con un paquete en la mano.

Así fueron pasando los puntos iban empatados 5-5 cuando el presentador pidió… ¡La parte baja de un bikini rojo!, todos giramos nuestra vista a Rose, que era la única que tenia uno de ese color, el mastodonte llego rápidamente a ella, y antes de que pudiera decir algo Rose se levanto, y para mi sorpresa ¡SE QUITO EL BIKINI! ¡FRENTE A TODO EL MUNDO!, al grandote se le callo la mandíbula cuando Rose le ofreció con una sonrisa juguetona el bikini… el negó con la cabeza mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rotor, tomo a rose por la cintura, se la aventó al hombro y se dirigió dentro del hotel mientras Alice y yo soltábamos risitas, y las chicas del equipo aprovechaban para tomar el bikini de Rose y anotar otro punto.

Al final gano el equipo de las chicas –ya que eran 4 contra 2- y las piñas coladas me empezaron a hacer efecto, tenia que ir al baño urgentemente.

-Ali, necesito ir al baño ¿Quieres ir?- ella solo movió la cabeza negativamente y soltó un gemidito, yo sonreí y me levante para dirigirme al baño.

Cuando regrese y busque a Alice en las tumbonas no estaba, la busque con la vista en la alberca y no la encontré.

-Esta por allá- me dijo _esa _voz con un suave acento británico mientras un largo y níveo dedo me señalaba una dirección, que eran las puertas del hotel donde Alice iba del brazo del rubio dando brinquitos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me sonroje completamente, sabia que esta era mi oportunidad pero estaba completamente apenada, gracias a dios el hablo primero.

-Así que… ya que tus amigas se fueron con mis amigos… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?- me dijo mientras me giraba para quedar frente a él, que tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostro, junto a una ceja levantada.

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande y me tomaba por la cintura para dirigirnos dentro del hotel….

* * *

**creen que esos dos vayan a "dar un paseo"? jajajaja espero sus comentarios.. ¡Espero les guste!**


End file.
